


(wish that i could let you love me)

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: hello hello!this fic is part of the amazing 76 zine organized by bust, please check out the other artists that have also participated because its such good food. believe me. the amount of time i've spend screaming over everything.anyways, enjoy the fic as well! i'm probably a little to excited to post this, lmao





	(wish that i could let you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!
> 
> this fic is part of the amazing 76 zine organized by bust, please check out the other artists that have also participated because its such good food. believe me. the amount of time i've spend screaming over everything.
> 
> anyways, enjoy the fic as well! i'm probably a little to excited to post this, lmao

The first time, they're drunk.

It's like a scene out of one of those romance novels that Song is so fond of. Most of the Eternals are gathered on the Grandcypher, brought together for some celebration that Six has long forgotten the name of, and copious amounts of alcohol were brought out once all the minors present had gone to bed.

Which, really, had just produced a long and drawn-out argument with Funf about why some parties are parties that she shouldn't attend.

But Six doesn't want to think about that right now, and not because dealing with Funf gives him a special sort of headache. Six doesn't want to think about anything right now - especially not about a most definitely inebriated Siete with his head in Six's lap, grinning up at Six like he's looking at the love of his life.

_ Especially _ not about Song's and Uno's knowing looks from across the room, which really aren't helping the temperature of Six's face any. (Thank the skies he at least got to keep his mask on.)

And Six is absolutely, definitely,  **_especially_ ** not going to think about the way that his heart forgets how to function every time that he looks down and meets Siete's eyes and sees the amount of pure affection stored in the stupid, expressive -

\-  _ drunk _ leader of the Eternals.

This is all a trick of the alcohol. Six has to convince himself that that's true. Morning will come, they'll all return to their regular duties, and neither him nor Siete will ever speak of this again.  
  


* * *

 

 

The second time, they're very much sober, and Six has very much broken his promise.

He's stuck in a "girl's night out," except Siete's also there and if Six comes along too, is it really a  _ girl's  _ night out? But Sarasa had just waved her limbs in Six's face, Song had grinned not-very-apologetically and linked her arm in his, and Esser had offered a singular pat on the back.

Six will grudgingly admit that he had fun if anyone asks, but what he's willing to take to the grave is how much fun he had specifically because Siete had kept him company.

He knows from personal experience how much of a charmer and a persuader Siete is, but seeing it in action t hrows Six off every single time. Siete gets along with the girls perfectly even though they haven't had a proper get together in at least half a year, and even though he's definitely out of his element when it comes to shopping. In addition to that, he's taking care of Six as well - pulling Sarasa and Funf away whenever they get too overwhelming for Six and siccing them on another conversation topic, taking convenient bathroom breaks so that Six rest, touching base with Six every once in a while to make sure he's still feeling alright.

Six doesn't know how he's supposed to react to this.

He knows how he  _ is _ reacting to it, though. There's this strange feeling in his chest that's making him feel light-headed, and something about Siete's feather-light touches leave Six wanting more.

…Ridiculous. They're in public. Even if Siete were to humor him, Six's mask makes him easy to recognize. Something would undoubtedly happen, maybe even within the Eternals themselves, and does he really want to do that to Siete?

_ Excuses. You're just a coward, _ the voice in his head accuses. It's become a familiar presence these days, and Six knows that all he has to do is hunker down and ignore it and it'll leave him alone eventually.

If it means that the only Siete-related problem that he ever has to deal with are his own feelings, then Six will gladly take the punishment.

 

* * *

  
  


The third time, Six forgets to run, because it's Siete himself that's willingly putting himself out there.

He forgets that these feelings are not things that he should be having, that he's only in the Eternals to do his job and do it well, because Siete is sitting next to him with Six's mask in his hands, that annoying (endearing) smile on his face, and "I love you" on his lips, and it has never, ever been more tempting to Six to let go for once.

(He can't.)

"I can't," he blurts out loud. He doesn't know what kind of expression his face is making at the moment, but surely it's contradictory to what he's saying if the confused look that Siete is giving him is any indication. "You know the things that I've - and with the Six-Ruin Fist, too, I - "

"But you've changed," Siete says with a confidence that Six really wishes he wouldn't have right now. "I can easily tell. You reach out more, you've made us your family - if the old Six could see you now, he would barely recognize you."

_ But how do you know I won't add you to the blood already on my hands? _ Six wants to scream. "I need some time to…to think," he gasps instead, a hand unconsciously fluttering up to cover his face. "I'm sorry, but - "

"Hey, who would I be if I wasn't understanding?"

Siete simply chuckles, unaware of the battle happening in Six's head, and presses Six's mask back into his hands. "Take all the time you need. Really. I'll wait for you for as long as you want."

Six practically slams his mask back on to his face and flees from the room. And even though Siete had told him that it was okay if he didn't know what to do next, Six knows there's only one path for him.

He can't go back to the Eternals headquarters until he figures out how to deal with this situation.

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time comes a few weeks later, after Six has been on a few missions in a row and is ready to pass out standing up.

"You should take a seat," Esser murmurs. "If you fall, Quatre won't hesitate to let you hit the ground."

Quatre just mutters something that sounds like "love to see that, actually." Esser throws him a look, shutting him up temporarily, and goes back to watching Six scrape a chair across the floor with a strange intensity.

Out of desperation, Six had asked the siblings if he could stay with them for the night before all three of them have to report to Siete the next morning. He hadn't really known what he was looking for or expecting - maybe just a comforting place to rest his head, maybe help with what's quickly turning into a midlife crisis - but the closer that the next day comes, the more anxious Six gets.

"The hell are you so nervous for, anyway?" Quatre finally grunts out when it's nearly three AM and Six has turned over in bed for the umpteenth time. "It's just a routine checkup, isn't it? Happens every time we finish a mission; takes too much damn effort if you ask me."

Six shrugs, before realizing that the lights are off and no one can see him. "I don't know," he repeats verbally, and Quatre just snorts.

"Yeah, well, I can probably guess. You're overthinking something again. I don't need to know about it, just make sure that it doesn't interfere with your work and we're good. Got it?"

Six grunts. Esser throws out another warning " _ Quatre _ ." Quatre makes a noncommittal noise.

"I'm just saying. Emotions suit you better than thinking does."

"I'll keep that in mind" is the last thing that Six remembers saying before turning over in bed one last time and passing out.

 

* * *

  
  


The fifth time, Six isn't thinking. 

Siete's in danger, Six can see a fire mage in the background gearing up for an attack. He looks around, but everyone else is occupied with at least one enemy - it's really a good thing that Djeeta and company were around to help with this raid, just him and Siete alone wouldn't have stood a chance against this army. 

Six is beat up enough as it is. He doesn't know how much longer he can go on simply mowing through enemy after enemy, so -

He cuts down one last soldier and dashes over with what little energy he has left.

He doesn't make it in time.

The only thing that makes Six feel better about this situation is that Siete is still breathing, albeit shallowly. He knows this isn't a good idea at all, but he drops to the ground in the middle of the battle and picks up Siete's body as gently as he can.

"Go," someone whispers at him.

Six inhales sharply. He looks up, only takes enough time to register that Djeeta herself is standing in front of him with her sword drawn, and nods quietly. 

He sets his sights on the Grandcypher in the distance and runs as fast as he can.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sixth time, Six is asleep.

He's gently shaken awake by someone's familiar, calloused hand on his shoulder, and he figures -  _ might as well, it's not like I have anything else to lose _ .

Without opening his eyes, Six reaches up to grasp Siete's hand with one of his own and squeezes it, once.

Siete's grip slackens, then tightens again, then their fingers tangle together and everything feels right with the world.

 

Six smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols !!


End file.
